A joint account is an account jointly managed by two or more joint managers, and the joint managers can be natural persons or legal persons. The joint account is applicable to the following scenario: Joint managers need to share the same account due to various reasons, but one of the joint managers cannot obtain all rights (e.g., money transfer and withdrawal) to the account for security or trustworthiness reasons.
Because some rights to the joint account are subject to the consent of all the joint managers, the bank that provides the joint account usually requires that all the joint managers go to the counter to process a service to be authenticated. Consequently, it is inconvenient to perform an operation on the joint account. In the existing technology, each account that can be operated over the network has only one owner. After operation permission of the owner is authenticated, the owner can perform various operations on the electronic account. In other words, in the existing technology, a plurality of owners cannot jointly manage one account over the network.